Birthday Girl
by Eve Rosser-Glass
Summary: A Morganville fanfiction - Eve's unhappy, it's her birthday. She doesnt know what to do or who to turn to - what could possibly be making her so upset? How will all that happen effect the others... My first fanfic so let me know what you think! :D xx
1. Chapter 1

**_THIS IS CHAPTER 1 LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK – MORE COMING LATER!?_**

**_P.O.V: Eve_**

* * *

_So great! It's my birthday and all I can think about is getting back into bed and hiding under the covers because without being mean today SUCKS!_

_ I guess most people when they turn 19 want to go out and celebrate with their friends and boyfriend, get drunk and don't make it home until god knows what time in the morning! But there were still two problems with that. One going out after dark is dangerous even when u has a super cute husband who happens too be a vampire! And two I totally don't want to party at all – although maybe getting myself black out drunk would stop me from thinking for a couple of hours. So anyway here it goes. Come on Eve but your brave face on!_

**_P.O.V: Claire_**

* * *

_"Ha…." I started to say but the look that Eve gave her this really wasn't the time to say anything. I guess I knew something wasn't right with Eve from the start. After knowing her for about four years now, you could totally tell what stage on the dramatic Eve scale she was. At the moment she was on the "I am totally not fine but if anyone asks I might explode" stage. Well she'd have to get to the bottom of it later. Right now she would have to leer Shane away from the kitchen so he didn't eat all the pancakes and bacon that she had cooked this morning – which she was sure Eve would not appreciate right now, especially as she looked as if she would explode to just about anything this morning. _

_ I know this was supposed to be her birthday and everything but what's wrong with that? I mean I had asked her about a month ago what she wanted for her birthday or if she wanted to do anything and she scowled at me and stormed off, slamming the door on her way out._

_ I know that Michael and she have been arguing quite a bit lately but I know that Eve doesn't like to talk about it very often so I don't ask._

_ It just so happened that before she could get to the kitchen to warn Shane, Eve walked into the kitchen. Great – here goes World War 59 then! I thought to myself as I walked into the danger zone._

_ It was only a matter of seconds really before Shane could get Eve to explode – well what did u expect? I didn't really understand what the argument was about or how it started although it could be due to the fact that the bacon had mysteriously disappeared. _

_Great! At least some things never change around here!_

**_P.O.V Eve_**

* * *

_Right now I just really didn't need the aggravation from Shane. It was my birthday so shouldn't he have saved me some? Guys, what are we going to ever do with them? But for now I guess I will have to take part in World War whatever until I won – I mean I don't usually mind losing but right now I really wasn't in the mood. I f I could have a status written and stuck to my back right now it would probably say something like, "whatever you do, do not argue with me because I am not in the mood and I have a nasty right hook!"_

_Well at least that way I could say I didn't warn you!_

_It was the moment when Claire walked in that Shane lost focus for a second. I'll take me chances. SLAP! I landed a heavy slap into Shane's left cheek. Shane and Claire both looked at me as if I was a green eyed monster with one of those weird eye things hanging out. The silence in the room was getting awkward now – what could I say? Well if no-one was going to say anything I guess that was my queue to leave. I grabbed my handbag (that went with today's outfit – complete Goth make-up with red lips, red fishnet tights, black top layered over a red one with holes in and a pair of black hot pants and my favourite pair of black boots). Slamming the door on my way out I headed in whatever direction my feet took me in. I noticed that no-one was coming after me but I was glad. Michael was asleep (well at least as well as vamps sleep) and Claire and Shane were still probably downstairs._

_Well I guess I made it to about a couple of blocks down before the tears came. I collapsed against the nearest wall burying my face to hide my tears. What was I going to do I felt like the whole world had shut me out and I couldn't talk to Michael about it. For most of my past my Goth make-up and clothes had been my armour but right now I was bare with all my armour being ripped off of me piece by piece. God, what was I going to do!?_

**_PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT U THINK MORE COMING SOON IF YOU LIKE?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER 2!_**

**_P.O.V Michael_**

* * *

****_I heard the Eve and Shane arguing in the kitchen downstairs but it didn't surprise me as anything unusual. I knew it was Eve's birthday as I was planning on surprising her later after work. I had bought her a silver necklace with matching earrings that she had said she really wanted. I was planning on taking her out tonight as well which should been fun._

_I was just about to get up to see what World War whatever number we were on now was about when I swear I heard someone slap someone – what was this about? I know Eve and Shane argue but they never got violent. Better go down and see then, I swung my legs out of bed, and stretched pulling on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. _

_Just as I was about to walk down the stairs and I saw Eve storm out the door. I guess I better find out what's wrong then!_

_"Shane? Claire?" I called out down the stairs, "what's going on?"_

_"Your girlfriend," Shane spat walking into the hallway followed by Claire, "slapped me! What's even up with her anyway?"_

_I look confused I could see a feint mark on Shane's left cheek where Eve had slapped him, but Eve isn't usually violent or violent enough to slap Shane when they're arguing! "I'm not sure – where is she?"_

_"I don't know – she slapped Shane and walked out, I noticed that she wasn't in a great mood this morning. Do you know why Michael, I mean I'm really worried about her that's all." Claire asked moving to stand next to Shane and take his hand in hers. _

_I sighed I guess there was only one way I was going to sort this out – "I'm going out to find Eve," I said moving down the last few steps. I went to fetch my big floppy hat and long coat and leather gloves I kept around in case I needed them to go out in sunlight. _

_"You need us to help Mike?"_

_"No don't worry – I'll find Eve and bring her back here and call Oliver to tell him that Eve isn't well. Don't worry, I'll find her and yes, I will let you know if something serious happens" nodding towards Shane and Claire in turn. "Bedsides don't you have work and college this morning?"_

_"Yeah but I want to make sure Eve's alright first though!" Claire replied._

_"Don't worry Claire I'll bring her home, I'll let you know if anything happens, now get off to work or wherever."_

_I watched them go, I knew that if Eve needed some space I would need to let her get some first before I tried to comfort her and find out what the hell was wrong. It was her birthday; I guess you can never plan anything in Morganville._

**_P.O.V. Eve_**

* * *

_I don't know how long I sat there leant against the wall. I felt like I had all the emotions that I had bottled up inside me for the past few weeks were all coming out in my tears and cries. _

_I was surprised that Claire, Shane or Michael hadn't come to find me yet or that my phone wasn't ringing with either of them on the phone trying to talk to me. I guess they knew I needed some space. _

_Why today? Why today on my birthday did I have to loose it? I guess turning 19 had finally made me think about everything. I wasn't a kid anymore and I wanted to move on from my past that had held me back in some ways. You can never plan anything in Morganville the best you can do is be prepared. I swear this town is waiting to know your plan so it can destroy every chance and hope you have at succeeding it! _

_I knew I should probably get up you know and get to work, or even phone back home to tell everyone that I was alright. But I couldn't – I must have cried out my energy (if that was even possible). Instead I let my head fall back to lean against the wall, pulling my knees up to my chest and holding onto them tightly. _

_Looking up at the same blue sky that I saw everyday made you wonder if you were ever going to get out of this place. I know that I was never going to but you could bet anything that it's at the top of every Morganville resident's top 10 dreams. If there was an easy way out of this place; this place would be empty. But no - the vamps had taken every precaution and step to make sure their cattle were tightly locked away inside the fence. _

_This whole place never changes, and when it does it's never for the good. Leaning my head back against the wall, I closed my eyes. Feeling the sun's warmth flowing into my body, in the warmth of the sunlight I felt myself slipping away but right now I didn't want to fight any more. _

**_PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3!_**

* * *

**_P.O.V Michael_**

_After watching Claire and Shane off, I readjusted my hat and pulled on my gloves. Eve should have had enough time to herself by now. I walked out into the Morganville sun which never seemed to ease up. Sigh. I wish I had never become a vamp but there hadn't been really any other options at the time. I knew I couldn't give Eve all the things she wanted and that our lives were never going to be perfect but I thought that things had been fine between us – they had been at least for the past few weeks. _

_I headed down the path following my instincts. I know its seems weird and gross but since… that one time I drank Eve's blood I found it easier to find her. It was as if my brain had a GPS system tracking her so that the second I needed to find her I could. I know I had been a vamp for over a year now but the whole thing still felt new and strange to me, I not sure I'm ever going to get used to it anyway. I'm sure I would know if Eve was in trouble, if she was hurt. If she was I would never forgive myself. I couldn't let anything hurt her – I needed her. She was one of the few things that kept me sane and stop turning into one of the other vamps who go insane and don't feel anything. If she died I wouldn't see the point in living anymore._

_I found my way along the isolated Morganville streets, following the navigation system in my head. I eventually came across a narrow street with a brick wall that had so much graffiti on you could barely see the original brick work. On the other side of the street were neat little houses which were in pretty good condition (for Morganville). At the end of the street you could have easily missed a small shape huddled, leaning against the brick wall. _

_I instantly knew it was Eve which was a relief and I could hear the steady beating of her heart which was also good. Well right now this could be the scene for heroics but at the moment I just needed to get her home and find out what the hell was wrong with her. _

_I reached the end of the street at a run – not vamp speed though. I didn't want to shock her especially as she obviously needed space right now. _

_"Eve?" I asked, "Eve what wrong… honey please talk to me."_

_Eve didn't say anything. _

_"Come on, lets get you home then." I easily lifted her up in my arms. I felt her weight in my arms and shifted her weight so that she would be in a comfortable position. I felt her place her arms around my neck and nuzzle her head towards my chest trying to hide the fresh tears rolling down her face. _

_I walked home with her like this, the journey seemed to take forever but I knew what ever was bugging her she wouldn't tell me until we got home. _

_Reaching the Glass house was a sigh of relief; it was our refuge against the other vamps, and against the world in some cases. I changed the position I was holding her in my arms so that I could open the door. _

_Walking in the door and placing the keys on the side, nothing felt out of place. We were alone – so I might at least get a chance to get out of her what was wrong. Well, hopefully._

_I walked into the lounge swiping the controllers onto the floor so as to place Eve down and reaching for the blanket to wrap her in. I felt her whole body relax into the warm blanket and watched as her face relaxed into a slight smile as she realised she was home. _

_Seeing that she was fine I reached for my phone and texted to Shane and Claire _"Found Eve, she is fine, at home, will let u know." _I also quickly texted Oliver saying Eve was ill and couldn't come in. _

_I looked back towards Eve and realised she was staring up at me. I moved over to her sitting on the edge of the sofa next to her. Looking down into her eyes, I could see all the hurt. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, why she was acting up, but I couldn't every time I went to say something it just dissolved on my tongue. Instead I reached for her hand and held it, stroking the back of her hand with my thumb. _

_"Eve…" I managed to say giving her a questioning look. She must have got what I was trying to say because she sighed and sat up._

_"I…I don't know, I guess that because today is my birthday it's just all dawned on me that… well just everything." Tears were welling up in her eyes again and threatening to pour leak and roll down her cheeks again._

_"What do you mean everything has dawned on you?"_

_"I don't know, it's just that I'm the same age as you now and you're not getting any older. What you going to do when I'm old and grey and your still, well Michael?" I gave her a weird look. "Michael, don't you look at me like that; we both know it's true. It doesn't matter anyway I'm fine now."_

_I guess it was true in some ways yeah and I had thought of it a couple of times. I knew it would become a problem sooner or later but I never thought it would be a problem so soon. I knew that wasn't the actual problem she was probably just sidetracking it so that she didn't have to face it, but whatever it was I was going to have to get to the bottom of it sooner or later. _

_"No your not honey, just tell me what's going on?"_

**_P.O.V Claire_**

_Okay I was totally worried about Eve now. I am going to blame her entirely if I screw up on this Science paper because I am worrying about her. She totally over reacted earlier – what was that about? Slapping Shane! I know that sometimes Eve was completely unpredictable but that was just out of order!_

_I wish Eve would talk to me like we used to. We had been friends for so long now that we knew when something was up and would immediately try to suss out the problem but now when Eve was upset about something if I tried to figure out what was wrong she would burst into tears or start shouting at me. Sigh. I don't know what to do anymore._

_Buzz. I felt the phone in my pocket vibrate. Crap. I couldn't answer it now but what if something was wrong with Eve or Michael or Shane! On the other hand it could just be Myrnin asking about Bob again. Egh! _

_Well I was almost finished anyway, so I could see what it was then. I quickly finished the last few questions and had handed in my paper and was out of the room before anyone else. I quickly pulled out my phone to see I had 2 messages. I read the first one which was from Michael saying "_Found Eve, she is fine, at home, will let u know" _which was a relief I guess but who knows how long it's going to be before she snaps again? The second one was from Myrnin so I didn't bother reading it. I was just surprised he could figure out how to text without sending the text to the wrong person! If it was urgent he would have called me until I had picked up so it couldn't be that important then! _

_I knew that Michael probably wanted to be alone with Eve for a while but I was desperately dieing to go back and try to figure out what was wrong with Eve. I quickly text back to Michael saying, "Am glad Eve is OK, u need me to come home?"_

_I got a text back a few seconds later saying: "No, don't worry – all fine here."_

_Well I guess I would have to wait 'til later to see Eve and right now I totally didn't want to go to work right now. I really wasn't in the mood to see how much of a maniac Myrnin feeling like today or how much he had altered my work (as usual). _

_Instead I called Shane. _

_"Hello?" _

_"Hi Shane – it's me!"_

_"Hey Claire – you get Michael's text?"_

_"Yeah, you?"_

_"Uh huh, you think he's telling the truth?"_

_"Maybe, but he doesn't want us to go round right now and I really don't want to go to work" I whined_

_"I get a break in five minutes; you want to meet at the common grounds?"_

_"Yeah sure, that be nice,"_

_"Okay then, see you soon love you"_

_"Love you too!"_

_Pressing the hang up button on my cell, I quickly checked the message from Myrnin, which said "Bob's gone missing – did you move his cage?"_

_I quickly replied "no, sorry not felling well can't come in today." I hoped at least that would stop me from having to go in! He would probably be annoyed at me for not coming in but right I really couldn't be bothered – wow Shane must be rubbing off on me!?_

**_P.O.V Eve_**

_Don't you jut hate it when everyone is treating you like an unexploded bomb? It's just the way they are trying to be nice to you because they know that if they say the wrong thing you are going to loose it! I guess in some ways it can be a good thing, especially at work it stops some of the jocks from TPU from getting to the stage when you want to tell them exactly what you think about them and screw the boss – but now was not one of those times. _

_I knew that Michael meant well trying to find out what was wrong but the fact was I didn't even know what was wrong! All I knew was that I had been feeling awful for days. I don't know if I was being weird but I just went from being happy to sad so quickly that I didn't know how to act. I just didn't know how I felt about anything anymore. _

_I wanted to try and explain everything to Michael but I didn't know how. He wouldn't understand, I could try talking to Claire but I should probably make it up to her first 'cause I had snapped at her a few times. _

_Michael sat there looking at me with intensity as if he could see exactly what I was thinking and knew exactly what's wrong with me. _

_"I don't know ok," I finally blurted out, "I don't know what's wrong with me, maybe… oh I don't know. What do you want me to say Michael, that I'm sorry? That I've just been really moody lately and haven't got enough sleep? Well, I know as much as you; I definitely don't know what the hell is up with me!" I moved to get up but Michael caught my wrists and pulled me back down so that I was sitting next to him. _

_"Eve I don't know what's up with you. I know that you work hard, that Morganville isn't a dream town and that it's hard for you and me but I'm trying to do the best I can. Is it something I've said or done?" I shook my head looking down, "well, I don't know what it is Eve but you better tell me what's going on because you are not leaving this couch until you tell me and I will sit here all week, or month until you tell me I don't care. I don't care what it is Eve; I can't stand to see you like this. I couldn't loose you Eve, if I lost you I would go insane, probably turn into one of those insane vamps that Amelie has locked away somewhere." I could see he was serious about this and I knew there was anyway of getting out of this but I honestly didn't know what was wrong with me so I couldn't tell him I mean what could I say?_

_"Does the rule of not leaving this couch include eating and going to the loo by any chance?"_

_"Depends, it might do?"_

_"I'm really hungry, could I please go get something to eat?" I smiled at him sweetly as if I was a little girl. He smiled down at me, "fine, but I'm coming with you Eve, I know you to well. The moment my back is turned it's a poof of smoke and your gone!" I knew that was probably my intention but I was going to admit it so I let him take my hand and take me to the kitchen to get some breakfast. _

**_SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE HAVE TONNES OF SCHOOL WORK - WHAT DO YOU THINK: CHAPTER 4?_**


	4. Chapter 4

_THIS IS PROBS THE FINAL CHAPTER OR MAYBE FOR AT LEAST A WHILE BUT NOT SURE YET; I HAVE A TON OF SCHOOL WORK SO AM REALLY BUSY AT THE MOMENT!_

**_P.O.V. Eve _**

_It wasn't so much the fact I was sitting in a hospital bed right now that scared me it was more a mix of all my fears and imagination coming to life. Ugh. What was I going to do with myself, well other than the obvious of course. _

_I hate hospitals I mean seriously. They smell funny and everyone here is so depressing – hey I know the whole goth thing means your supposed to be depressing but to be honest this isn't really the same – oh and don't get me started on hospital food. _

_Well I have several options here. One pretend nothings wrong when the doctor comes back in with Michael and say that I've been feeling fine just haven't had much sleep or some shit like that. Two, say I need the loo and then make a run for it. Three climb out the window and run to the nearest place I can find where Michael, Shane or Claire will ever find me! Well all of those seemed pretty tempting but firstly Michael wouldn't fall for it, two Michael would walk me to the loos and thirdly these boots are not made for scaling buildings and tying sheets together into a makeshift rope doesn't work – trust me I tried or at least the one I made!_

_So in the mean time it looks like I'm stuck here. It's not like I didn't want to know what's wrong with me but whilst I'd love to run screaming from the room like some strange kid on crack, right now some part of me was just keeping me here. _

_They had run loads of different scans on my not telling me a word other than instructions and thank you and a couple of frown lines here or there; ok I'm lying, a lot of frown lines.. _

_Sigh. _

_Michael had been outside with the doctor now (I think his name was Dr. Mills but I wasn't sure) for ages. I would have probably got up to see what's going on when I saw the door handle move down as the door was pushed open. In came a still frown lined doctor and a vampire (who happened to be my husband) walk in. I guess Michael didn't look worried or as worried anymore but I could tell he was hiding something. _

_"Okay, out with it! What the hell is wrong with me? Brain tumour? Caner?"_

_Michael cracked a smile, "Eve…" Oh god, I could tell this was going to take a while…_

**_P.O.V. Claire_**

_Oh my god! My fingers wouldn't let me type the number fast enough! "Shane! Shane! Did you get it? Did u get Michael's message?"_

_"Yeah, calm down Claire, I'll be there in a sec, I'll drive you there soon I get to…?"_

_"I'm outside the old bookshop,"_

_"OK, will be there in a sec."_

_Okay, everything is going to be fine Claire, just calm down. Shane will be here in a minute and he will drive us to the hospital and you can find out what is wrong with Eve. It's all going to be okay. At least I hope so…_

**_P.O.V. Michael_**

_What was I supposed to do? Hopefully Eve is still talking to me because otherwise this is going to make this whole thing a whole lot harder. _

_It's too late now, I just need to know what's going on; what's wrong with her. I can't bear to see her in so much pain, I know she is trying to keep it hidden but I know her to long. She's hurting beneath the surface but there has to be only so long she could hold it there without us noticing whilst it was building up. _

_I just didn't know what to do, how to handle it any more. _

_God, I hope it's nothing serious I mean, how could I live without her? We've been friends since forever. I know we have been married and before in a relationship for about 2 and half years now but without her I don't know what I would do. I know I told Shane to talk to me when he tried to kill himself (how stupid does he think I am?) I just don't know how he does it, even after loosing more than me and then Claire too. I wouldn't have coped; I don't think he knows how strong he is. I am definitely not that strong. _

_I had texted Shane and Claire that I brought Eve to the hospital mainly because I know if I hadn't told them I would have been killed… by both of them!_

_I know they are just as desperate me to know what's wrong with Eve but I finally snapped today I guess. It must have been after I made her breakfast. Well for starters her actions and constantly arguing, then the not eating much (not even ice-cream and sweets!?), there was also the fact that she then threw up her entire breakfast – or what she ate of it – almost straight after! _

_Right Michael you need to calm yourself, concentrate. There is nothing you can do for Eve if you're like this. Just breathe. _

_I heard the footsteps before I saw them. Claire and Shane were here. Moments later Claire and Shane came bursting through the doors and saw me. _

_"Where is she?" Shane asked, I nodded towards the door opposite me. _

_"They won't let me in" I answered, "Well I guess Eve needs some space too."_

_I looked down at my hands, they were shaking slightly, I saw Claire's feet and placed her hand in mine. It was still weird to me, I could feel the pulse in her hand it was fast but what would you expect she was probably just as worried as me. I squeezed her hand looking up. Shane was standing there hand on her shoulder. "Don't give up yet man" Shane said. _

_"I know man; it's just hard you know."_

_"I know just don't do anything stupid – promise me?"_

_"Yeah" _

_"You know what's wrong with her yet?" Claire asked_

_"No, not yet, the docs still in there"_

_"Why did you bring her to the hospital, I thought you said she was fine?"_

_"She… I…, its just that once I found her I took her back to the house, then I tried talking to her and then made her breakfast. Then… then she puked up what she ate!?"_

_I saw a frown line form on Claire's forehead. "What?"_

_"No, no that's not possible, don't worry"_

_"Claire, what, what is it? Please Claire, tell me."_

_"No it can't be, don't worry, I just got off the phone with Myrnin"_

_Sigh. When was I going to find out …_

_THAT IS THE FIRST PART OF CHAPTER 4; THE NEXT PART IS COMING SOON!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_SORRY I KNOW IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER, AM DECIDING AT THE MO WHETHER OR NOT TO HAVE A SEPARATE SEQUEL OR WHETHER TO CONTINUE A BIT MORE FIRST BUT THERE WILL DEFINITELY BE SOME SORT OF SEQUEL! :) XX ENJOY XX_**

_P.O.V. Claire_

_"She's pregnant Shane!" I exclaimed. His puzzled look instantly changed into one of happiness. _

_"Oh!" he said simply. I laughed at him and he lent down to kiss me. I placed my arms around his neck pulling him closer, he put one arm round my waist the other on the small of my back also pulling my closer. It was only when we heard someone clearing their throat that we pulled apart. We both looked over where a nurse was giving us a dirty look. "What you looking at?" Shane said the face she pulled then before walking off… you had to laugh! _

_"Come on, we should probably go see Eve and Michael then?" Shane said, _

_"Okay then" I sighed, "come on then! What you waiting for?" Shane was giving me the oddest look, "what you looking at me like that for?"_

_"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" I rolled my eyes at him but I had to smile. I smiled at him and walked over to him. I placed my hand in his; he was still giving me that look. "Come on, they're waiting for us." _

_P.O.V. Shane_

_I couldn't believe it, Eve pregnant!? Is that even possible? I mean Michael's a vamp now. OMG! Please don't let this turn into a episode of twilight! _

_P.O.V. Eve _

_There was a feint knock on the door followed by someone entering. I looked up and Claire and Shane were standing there, looking kinda awkward but sweet._

_"Guys its fine, come in!"_

_Claire ran towards me, I pushed Michael back a bit and I held out my arms to her. She hugged me tightly as if she was never gonna let me go. "Congratulations" she whispered in my ear. _

_"Hey, congrats dude." I heard looking up, it was Shane. Claire moved back to give me some space. "So and all this time we thought we had done something wrong!" he said with a pout. I laughed and flipped him off. Rolling his eyes all the others and him joined me in laughing. "Come on guys, lets enjoy it whislt she's happy!" That time I couldn't help but roll my eyes. _

_A Couple of Hours Later – back at Glass House_

_I yawned and stretched. "You tired?" _

_"A bit" _

_"Come on then, let's get you two too bed then."_

_With that Michael was in front of me. He bent forward, placing an arm behind my back and one under my legs, lifting me up. "Say goodnight Eve"_

_"Goodnight Eve" I yawned back. I looked up into his face seeing him smile. It was his smile I loved, the one that made most girls melt – I mean I was no exception but I knew I was the only one who actually had him here with me._

_He was carrying my up the stairs now, I placed my arms around his neck, "I love you Michael, and always will"_

_"I love you too honey" I looked into his blue eyes, they were so innocent. _

_"really?"_

_"yes, really" I couldn't help but smile now. I pulled him closer and let the fireworks go off in the distance as we kissed. God, how I wanted this everyday, to be loved, how could things get any worse?_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry everyone, I know I haven't updated in ages and if I'm being honest I've had no idea where to take this fanfic and I wanted to write something decent not something rubbish that would ruin the whole story! So hope this is good enough! I will try to update as soon as possible but its hard at the moment with school work and stuff so we will see! _**

Eve P.O.V.

Suddenly wide awake, I sat bolt up. Not a good idea. My vision blurred and I felt dizzy. Michael was there quickly. "Eve, what is it?" he pushed me back down against the pillows. The world stopped spinning and came into focus. I stared up at Michael. He was so beautiful… did I mention he was mine.

I lifted my hand to his forehead to smooth the lines on his forehead. I smiled, "I'm fine, just sat up too fast I guess!" I laughed, "Don't frown to much Michael, you'll get frown lines otherwise when you're older." I chuckled at my own joke, but I guess after being stuck inside for… well… quite a while now… means that you didn't have too many new sources for jokes. Michael rolled his eyes at me, which made me laugh more.  
I placed my hands around his neck pulling him closer. He leant down towards me, kissing me lightly. He pulled back looking at me with those crystal blue eyes and smiled back at me. I couldn't help it, this time when we kissed fireworks exploded. God, I needed him.

I pulled back for air, I lay on my side facing him and he put his arms around me. He pulled me closer, being gentle.  
Egh, why couldn't my pregnancy go any faster? My bump was constantly getting in the way. "What you thinking about?"  
"You know, stuff…" I answered.

"Well don't, you know that thinking is bad for you Eve!" I rolled my eyes at him and rolled over to get up. I stood up slowly, knowing my body wasn't going to like getting up any faster!  
At least one good thing came from this pregnancy (well other than the fact than my bump did make quite a good dinner tray!), it meant that I didn't have to go to work! I mean, I love coffee and everything but Oliver is really being an ass at the moment and whilst the sarcastic comments I make in my head are fun you can't keep all of them in _all_ the time! (Whoops!)  
Oh, and the other good thing, like when you've had a major operation or something at the hospital you get those band things which you can wear and they count as semi-protection for a couple of months. Well guess what, when you're pregnant you get them too! I guess the bloodsuckers prefer it when their prey can actually run or even speed walk more than a couple of paces! I giggled at the thought of me trying to run whilst pregnant – not a pretty sight!

"What you thinking about?"

"You know the usual,"

"Yeah, but why you giggling?"

"…The thought of me trying to run, I mean I'm bad enough when I'm running and not pregnant" He rolled his eyes at me, but I guess that is all the entertainment I was getting for now, small pleasures ay!

Not to mention everything else that was going on. It was actually getting really annoying now, I just wanted to go out but if I did I might injury the baby, or me or one of my friends and that just couldn't happen.

"Mind if I grab the shower first?" I asked Michael, who seemed pretty content where he was laying, stretched out.  
"Nah, you go first" he said whilst yawning.

"Kk, thanks" I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my hand as I passed him,

"Hey, I love you."  
I smiled, I was never was going to get used to that, I really wasn't! "I love you too! But right now, I really need a shower."

I left his room whilst I still had a chance and quickly went into my room to grab some clothes. I know I was married to Michael, and I slept and spend most of my time in his room not mine anymore, I just hadn't really had time to move everything in, especially my clothes. My clothes would take me at least a month to sort out, not to mention the fact that Michael's wardrobe was way to small!  
I colour co-ordinated some clothes I found. I had got quite a collection by now of pregnancy clothes and (as I didn't have space in my wardrobe) I hung them all on a separate railing.  
I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom, just beating Shane. "Hah!" I turned round to lock the door, "bad luck Collins!" He mumbled something I didn't catch and flipped me off and went to knock on Claire's door, well I better give them some privacy and I closed and locked the bathroom door.

I stripped off my PJs and was about to turn on the shower when I caught a look at myself in the mirror. Wow, Shane was brave to approach me this morning! I looked pretty much like a zombie, although it could be to do with the fact that I forgot about taking off my make-up last night. I sighed. Lifting my hand, I rubbed my tummy that was now huge! I couldn't believe how _big_ I was, I was going to need a serious work out after this! I swear every time that I think about my whole situation I got a weird fluttery feeling in my stomach. I was nervous, I mean what if I screwed up my kids life as much as my parents did with mine, I mean look how I turned out. Well then, I hear by now declare (to myself) that I will be the best parent I can be to my kid!  
Hhhmmmm, it sounded way more dramatic in my head, like in the movies! Ah well, screw them.

I turned on the shower, letting the hot water and steam cover my body and help to make all the aches and tension in my muscles slowly disappear.

After a few minutes I turned off the water and stepped out the shower. I quickly dried myself and got changed. Today it was black sweats and a pink tee, both featuring skulls of course, and yes I know I might not look exactly look like those pregnant celebs in the magazines but you know what today I really couldn't be bothered.

If anyone could hear my thoughts now, that Eve Glass could not be bothered with which clothes she was wearing because it was '_fashion-istically'_ (my new word) correct, then they would have driven me straight to the emergency room!

I quickly combed my hair through, which I was growing it out; Michael said he liked it long. I opened the door and steam rushed out.

"Michael, bathrooms free!" I shouted, even though I knew he could hear me perfectly hear me with his vamp hearing and everything. I felt a breeze brush past me and I headed down stairs to start making breakfast, I was starving!

Michael POV

I was in and out the shower quick, I didn't want to worry Eve. I had managed to get downstairs to grab the post before her every day for the past couple of months. I didn't want her to see what was coming in the post every day. It made me angry and uncomfortable, especially when I had to pretend that nothing was going on in front of her.

She had got it out of me a couple of weeks ago that people and vamps weren't happy about her and our baby, but she had probably guessed that already to be honest. I told her it would be better if she and the baby stayed in so that they wouldn't be in any danger and so that she didn't get stressed.

I opened the bathroom door, pulling a tee-shirt over my head. I walked down the stairs listening for the sounds of her cooking or watching TV. Instead I didn't hear anything, that can't be good!

I ran down the stairs, vamp speed. I stopped on the bottom step to find Eve curled up on the floor surrounded by everything, everything I had tried to keep from her. She looked up at me and I saw tears sparkling as they fell down her cheeks and her eyes red and bloodshot. I opened my mouth to speak but no words come out. We stared at each other for a long moment before I moved to her and she cried and shook releasing every bad feeling she had been holding down since _forever_.

_**Awww poor Eve! Nothing is simple in Morganville! Sorry about not updating sooner! Please review and let you know what you think and I will try and review as soon as I can! Xx Eve Rosser-Glass xX**_


	7. Chapter 7

Eve POV

I know it's not the first time I've received stuff like this but I guess with all the crazy hormones that it was just making everything a billion times worse. Not to mention the fact that Michael had been hiding it all from me!  
I should have realised to be honest! He has managed to get the post every morning before me or even Shane or Claire. So really it's not that surprising.

It just hurt the way people could write such things when they had no clue what was going on, no wonder Michael was keeping me inside as much as possible!

I heard footsteps and attempted to hide that I had been crying, wiping my hands under my eyes and sniffing… a lot. I looked up and there before me was Michael. I was not going to cry, I was not going to cry, I was not going to cry! Crap, I'm gunna cry! Michael opened his mouth to say something but he didn't say anything. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I hiccupped. He knelt down next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

And for a moment there I felt safe, like nothing bad was going to happen… but for all I knew, I had to return to reality.  
A reality where every day was full of pain and a constant struggle, it was just one rollercoaster after the next! One where people judged and gave you crappy notes about your life because they wanted to put you down!

"I'm sorry" Michael whispered in my ear.

"It's okay, I was stupid not to realise we weren't getting any of these threats in the post or anything."

"Come on let's get you some breakfast," and with that he picked me up and carried me into the kitchen.

Later on that day…

Michael POV

"Are you feeling better yet? ….Eve? … EVE!"

"Wwwwwhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaattttttt ?!" she groaned

"Eugh, never mind" I sighed, I went back to playing my guitar, playing something slow and soothing.

"I like this one"

"What this song?" I asked

"Yeah," I saw her eyelids begin to drop,

"Rest," I said, placing my guitar back in the case, "I leant forward to kiss her on the forehead. I clasped her hand and gently stroked it with my thumb. I slowly relaxed. I couldn't believe I was going to be a father. I mean, I was a vampire, I still really hadn't got my head around it to be honest!

I could feel myself driftin off too, vampires didn't really dream but the best they got was an almost slippin into a semi-unconsciousness where all your senses where still goin but u didn't have to think about them (as much). It was one of the few things I had missed since dying, becoming what I am, the ability to dream.

I woke from my uneasy "sleep" by Eve groaning. I looked up, "Eve… Eve honey, what is it?"

She clutched her stomach and scrunched up her eyes, she was in pain, anyone could see that. Claire was just walking out the kitchen with Shane. "ah good, your both awake I can play on… the…." Shane being Shane I guess…

I turned away from them and back to Eve, by this stage she had managed to sit up. I put my arm around her, "Eve what's wrong? Is it the baby?"

She nodded, "Oh my Gosh! Eve! What is it?!" Claire screamed, great now she was panicking! She ran round the side of the sofa to sit and Eve's feet, closely followed by Shane. They both looked concerned. "B… ba… bab…. Baby 's comin…." She panted.  
Claire screamed with delight. I froze for a second, what if I wasn't going to be a good father, and what was going to do…. Ah to many thoughts! I snapped out of it, "Shane, go upstairs and get Eve's bag, the one on the landing… uh Claire run and unlock the car and open the door for me!"

"Got it" they both chorused as they both legged it to do what I had said…

"Come here Eve, come on we are gunna take you to the hospital now, come on, I picked her up" she looked up at my with those beautiful brown eyes,

"Michael… I'm scared" she whispered.

"I know, but I'm here, we are all here, and… I love you Eve!"

Sorry it has taken me so long to update… enjoy and review please. I have some idea about where I want this story to go, but probs about 10 more chapters until the sequel! Ah well, hope you enjoy! :D xx


	8. Chapter 8

Michael POV

As soon as we had arrived at the hospital they had rushed Eve in. I hated seeing her in pain. I held her hand and stroked her forehead. "It's okay Eve, you're doing fine." I whispered to her. She closed her eyes. She panted as another contraction came. I couldn't believe I was going to be a dad; another piercing scream from Eve brought me back to her attention…

After about 12 hours…

I was met by the cries of a baby, a beautiful baby boy. I was handed him and held him in my arms, I really couldn't believe it, my baby, my baby in my arms. He was still crying as I cradled him so I began rocking him.

I looked down at Eve who was looking up at me, she was smiling up at me and I smiled back.  
The midwife came and started her usual routine of questions and then took my baby from my arms. I was about to say something but then I realised that it was just the usual routine washing and weighing!  
"Hey" I said to Eve, she looked up at me, "congrats, oh and don't forget, I love you!"

"I love you to!" she said, she reached up and put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer for a kiss.

The midwife finished shortly and handed me back my baby dressed in a white baby grow, I nodded to her and she nodded back, "You want to hold him?" I asked, Eve's face lit up and nodded furiously. I laughed, "Here you go." I handed him over to Eve to hold. "Wait one sec," Eve looked at me weirdly, "smile!" I said as I pulled out my phone to take a picture. She smiled, god I loved that smile.

"Come on, your turn for a photo," she said

She handed me our baby and I smiled as she took the photo.

"So, what we going to name him then?" I asked. I had thought about it, I'd be lying about it if I had said I hadn't.

"erm,"

"Eve we cannot name our son erm!" she rolled her eyes at me and stuck her tongue her name out at me.

"Well, what's your idea then?!" she asked

"what about Zach?"

"Zach?"

"Yeah!"

"Zach, Hhhmmmm, Zachary Glass, I love it" She said smiling at me. I smiled too,  
"What about a middle name?"

"errrr"

"Mr Glass, Errr is not a name," this time I rolled my eyes at her, "what about Sam?" she said

"Zachary Sam Glass, I love it" I bent down to kiss her, she giggled.

"Eugh" Eve groaned.

"What is it honey?" I asked

"Nothing, I'm just tired and I need a shower!"

"I'll go ask the doctor if you can go have a shower then," I handed her our baby and quickly kissed both their foreheads. I stepped out into the corridor and found the doctor, he gave the all clear. As I was heading back to the room I was ambushed by something. It took me a moment to realise that it was Claire. "Congratulations!" she said. She was smiling like a mad woman.

"Thanks" I said smiling.

Shane walked in behind her. He lifted up his hand and we high-fived. "congrats man."

"Thanks,"

"Dude what happened to your hand?" I looked down at my hand to see the faint scars healing over becoming fainter and fainter with some dried blood.

"Eve" I said, "she has a firm grip," I laughed. Claire rolled her eye,

"So," she said, "Girl or Boy?"

"Why don't you go in and find out" I laughed as she sped off towards the room Eve was in. I looked at Shane who was laughing to.

_**I am going to try and update everyday if I can it depends because I have LOADS of homework at the moment. :D Hope you like xx Please review and tell me what you think xx**_

_**-Eve Rosser-Glass**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Eve POV**

I felt much better after showing and getting rid of all the ick and stuff. I was really going to have to work on my figure though!  
I walked back to my room slowly, god, I felt like a Zombie!  
I eventually got back to my room, I climbed back into bed, and the sheets had been changed. Claire was holding Zach in her arms, rocking him as he slept.

Shane was staring at her, not in the creepy stalker way, but you could definitely see the love in his eyes. It seemed that everything was going well, too well, if there was one thing I knew it was that it wasn't going to last.

I yawned, I hadn't realised how tired I was. "Sleep love," Michael said. I looked up at him; he was sitting next to me. I felt my eyes dropping, I wanted to sleep. I closed my eyelids and let sleep take me off to dream land.

**Shane POV**

I was watching Claire sitting on the other side of the room whilst she was cradling Zach. I couldn't help but think of our future. Family meant very different things to us both, I mean my family was completely screwed up whilst Claire's had always been there for her and they never had to grow up with the vamps.  
Watching Claire now, I mean she was so beautiful! (Even though she doesn't believe me), She has taught me to be me again really. If she hadn't been here then I wouldn't probably be here right now or running around with my screw up of a father. Eugh! Even the thought of it made me shudder!

I stood up and walked over to where Claire was sitting with Zach and sat down next to her. Zach was asleep in her arms; she really was great with kids it seemed. I put my arm around her shoulders and she looked up at me. Her eyes, they were chocolate brown; you couldn't get bored of looking at them. I leant forward to kiss her. It was just meant to be a quick kiss but it didn't end up that way.

She pulled back and smiled at me. I smiled back. I felt kind of goofy but it was only Claire.  
I opened my mouth to speak and was instantly "sssshhhh-ed" by Claire, "you don't want to wake him" she whispered.  
"Sorry" I mouthed.

Michael came over, "May I?" he asked quietly to Claire. She nodded and handed Zach over to him. "You two should go home and rest, it's getting late."  
"Okay, if you're sure?!" Claire said  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, so will Eve after she rests."  
"Okay then, congratulations!" she said, I stood up.  
"Congratulations man!" I slapped his shoulder. Claire grabbed my fingers and we walked out the hospital.

We reached the door of the hospital casually chatting about this and that. We both stopped it was pretty dark tonight; even the moon was blocked out by clouds or something.  
"Race ya!" I said, and we both took off running. I was beating Claire as I had longer legs. I was just about to reach the car when someone stepped out of the shadows towards me. I instantly took up a defensive pose blocking Claire.

"Where are they?" they said, I knew it was a male but that was it.  
"Huh?"  
"Where are they?" he said again. I noticed others step out of the shadows forming a circle around us. I grabbed Claire's hand making sure she was close to me.  
"I don't know what you are talking about!" I shouted. There was more than I could handle really, way too many. What were we going to do? I had no clue what they were talking about – which probably didn't help.  
"I think you have the wrong people here, so if you will just excuse us," Claire said stepping forward. I tried to pull her back. Dead silence.  
"No you're the founder's pet. Well you could be use either way!" He almost laughed and nodded to the others closing in around us. Great!

One guy stepped towards us and I punched him, a moment's hesitation was all I needed, "RUN!" I shouted at Claire, I pushed her and she started to run, she was still holding my other hand, "I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" she shouted back. Something hit me in the back of the head and everything was going black, "Shane! Shane!" I could hear someone calling my name, but the blackness overwhelmed me and I was gone.

_**I will try and update tomorrow, but it depends because I have loads of homework and exams coming up! Hope you like so far! Let me know what you think! :D**_

_**~Eve Rosser-Glass xx**_


	10. Chapter 10

Claire POV

"Shane! Shane!" Oh my god! Shane by now had collapsed on the floor. I ran to him but before I could a sharp pain in my arm pulled me. "OW!" I screamed in pain. I turned round to the person who was holding me. He smiled at me. It wasn't a nice smile it was sort of creepy. "Please! Just let me go!" I shouted. I tried to pull away again this time he let me go and I fell.

I was falling and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. I felt my body hit the floor and then my head. I was sure I heard a crack.  
Oh well, I thought, I was losing consciousness. I'm sorry Shane, I thought. I couldn't hold on any longer before I let the icy blackness take me.

**The Next Morning…**

Eve POV

I opened my eyes, to be met with the harsh sunlight momentarily blinding me. I turned over and forced myself up. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Wow, I must have been asleep for ages! I looked at the chair next to me. Michael was there; just sat there asleep with Zach in his arms asleep too.

Awww! They were both just so cute!

I'm guessing Shane and Claire had gone home.

I got up and went in search of the bathroom. I _really_ needed to freshen up!

I quickly did my business and walked back to my room to get changed. I was just finished changing when Michael woke. "Mornin' sleepy head" I said. "Can I hold Zach for a bit?" I asked – well I was trying to be polite.

"Yeah sure." I took Zach from his arms and cradled him in mine, careful not to wake him.

"Eve"

"Yeah"

"If you don't mind, is it alright if I head home and get changed and grab some stuff?"

"Yeah sure." I didn't want him to go really, but like I said I was trying to be nice today.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, its fine go!" I smiled. He came over and hugged Zach and me and kissed us both. God I loved him.

_**At Glass House – Michael POV**_

"Hello?" I shouted as I walked in the door. It was around eleven so at least Claire or Shane should be here. The strangest thing was, with my crazy vampire hearing, I still couldn't hear anyone in the house. Even the house just felt empty.

Why wouldn't have Claire or Shane come home last night? They said they were….

_**Sorry, not the best chapter! it is going to get better - promise! This is more of a connecting chapter! It's kinda jumpy but let me know what you think all the same ;) Please review. Think i told you but if not: Im gunna try update every Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday and Sunday! xx  
~Eve Rosser-Glass xx**_


	11. Chapter 11

Shane POV

The pain in the back of my head was bad; I could hear every heartbeat hammer through my head and body. I squinted trying to open my eyes. Where was I what happened? I felt liquid ooze down the back of my head and down my neck. I put my hand to the back of my head and felt the dried and fresh liquid on my fingers. I brought my hand back so I could see it, I saw the crimson liquid on my fingers thinking - _hey look, blood_; before the deathly blackness took me once again.

I fought the blackness and pulled myself back into the land of the living (well and living dead)… "Hello Shane" said a voice. I recognised it but I wasn't sure. That's when it hit me, the guys who knocked me out and someone calling my name oh my god… "where's Claire?" I managed to slur.  
"Shane! I'm here!" At the sound of her voice my eyes opened wide. I looked around me. I was in an old warehouse, I looked for Claire, and she was strapped to a chair with what looked like a whole roll of duct tape. Her eyes were red and bloodshot. The temptation to run to her was overwhelming there was only one problem… I was in a cage.  
"So I know you said you didn't know anything, and trust me I tried to be nice" the guy said. "So come on, both of you know."  
"Just let us go!" Claire shouted, the noise of her voice echoed of the walls causing me to wince at the noise.  
"Come on man; just tell us what you want."  
"I want that… that abomination is got rid of, it's bad enough the other kids, they don't know what they've gotten themselves into!" he muttered something under his breath, something I didn't catch.  
I dumbly replied with "what Eve and Michael's kid?" Dammit! Really?! Why?! Why did I say that! I'm just digging myself a grave here because if this guy doesn't kill me sure as hell that Michael or Eve will if anything happen to Zach!  
"Aha!" he said, "see you did know!"  
"What?!"  
"Where are they then?"  
"Are you crazy or something, don't be stupid! I'm not letting you harm that kid!"  
"Fine, we'll have to do it the hard way then! One of you is going to tell me everything, and maybe one of you will even live!" he said it in almost excitement.  
"So Shane, as you are the boyfriend here and everything, I will let you have first pick. Where do we start? Wrists or legs?"  
"You Son of a …."  
He cut me off "think of the next thing you say VERY carefully!"  
"Don't you dare even touch her!" I screamed grabbing the metal bars in front of my so tightly I could have shattered them in my hands.  
"That's what I thought you said!" I watched in horror as he pulled a long knife out of his pocket and stabbed it straight into Claire's arm. In frozen horror he looked at me with a manic grin, "last chance!?"

I could tell Claire was trying to be brave and not scream or cry, if I wasn't in this cage this guy would be dead off his ass right now. I opened my mouth to say something. I was choosing between my girl, and my best friends' kid!  
"Don't say anything Shane!" she said, he dragged the knife down her arm and more red liquid ran out of the cut running down her arms and off onto the floor forming a puddle, her scream was piercing.

"CLAIRE! HEY GET OFF HER! DON'T HURT HER! DO WHAT YOU LIKE TO ME, JUST LET HER GO!" all that earned me was an evil laugh. I began hammering the cage with my fists and feet. I'm sure I heard something crack but I'm not really sure. At this stage I didn't care, I looked at Claire's pained expression on her face, god, why did everything have to happen to us!

_**Mwhaha, feeling evil! :D Hope you like it! Let me know what you think! :) xx Next chapter Saturday probably! xx  
~Eve Rosser-Glass xx**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Ok yes, I know I didn't update yesterday and I am apologise LOADS! So am hopefully going to be writing another chapter here! :D x Hope you like and thank you to who has been reviewing ! ;) xx_**

Michael POV

I knew something was wrong from the moment I walked in the house. I searched the house for any clues, a note? But, when I reached the kitchen all I found was a smashed in door at the back of the house where someone had evidently broken in! I smell the dried blood on fragment of smashed glass that lay across the kitchen floor. I listened hard for any signs of movement in the house, I heard nothing but the sound of the wind as it blew past the glassless door.

This couldn't be good, I pulled out my cell phone and dialled Claire first… voicemail… then Shane's… no answer. Well maybe I had passed them on the way here and they were already at the hospital with Eve. I ran upstairs and change superfast. I ran for my car, vamp speed, to limit the strains of sunlight on my skin. I guess being so cold all the time meant that the Texas Summer heat wasn't unbearable like it could be when you're human.

I got my car in the gear and drove as fast as I could to the hospital, running at least 5 red lights and breaking most of the speed limits but I was worried.

I parked my car into a space. I tried Claire's phone again, it was strange I could almost hear it ringing?!

I carefully opened the car door so to not let the sunlight into the car but to look out. I saw it. Both phones; lying on the ground. Shane's was a crumpled mess so I guess that's why his didn't go to answer phone. But if they didn't go home last night and…. Oh my god…. Eve and Zach! I ran to the hospital and didn't slow down once inside. I kept going. I got to Eve and Zach's room to see at least six guys standing around Eve and Zach in his crib. They all had guns and they were pointed towards them. "Hey!" I shouted. Heads turned. Oh crap!

I needed to deflect the attention away from them. So I did the first thing that came into mind. (Note to self – always think of a plan B). I grabbed the guy with the gun and snapped it in half. One of the other guys was shouting at the others and another lifted a gun and pointed it towards me, I grabbed the guy and held him in front of me. I let my eyes turn red and let my fangs snapped down, menacingly staring at the others. "Eve, grab Zach and run," she opened her mouth to speak, "don't talk, go! RUN!" Some of them where going to go after her so I threw one guy down hard, and stood in front of the door way blocking their path. "I don't think so!" One guy cleared his throat. I looked over towards him; he was the one in charge it seemed.  
"Now, I think that's enough." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow,  
"Why do you want to harm my family? What have we done to you?"  
"Oh Michael, Michael." He shook his head and was almost laughing, "You have done everything!" he said suddenly serious, "We can talk about that another time though, if you like?" I just stared at him. "Well, if you'll just let us pass we can dispose of the thing, and we can all continue as if nothing happened!"

" . !" I spat at him,

"Well that can be arranged!" he laughed with his buddies. I heard the sound of a gunshot. At felt the impact in my chest. I felt everything go bleary and then darker and darker. I hope Eve and Zach have got away!

Eve POV

I knew those guys were after Zach, I would die for him if it came to it but then who would look after him, and get him away from those men!? My lungs were failing; I _seriously_ needed to work out soon! I mean, this was getting _ridiculous_!

I needed to find an exit, and leave this place, I don't care that a doctor hadn't discharged us or any of that crap; I just needed to get away!

I heard shouting back from where Michael and those men where. I really doubt that Michael can occupy them any longer without having to go all vamp on them, but that wasn't Michael. I heard a gunshot. I stopped.

I _almost_ went back, _almost_, but Michael would kill me for going back I mean _actually_ killed me!

I ran faster and faster with every step hearing voices in the corridor I had just come from. I found some stairs and ran down them. Zach had started to cry and I tried to rock him but I couldn't really whilst I was running.

I burst through the door and into the reception area. I kept running until I ran into something or someone. I stopped and looked up, expecting to see one of those men who had tried to kill me, except I looked up and it was "Jason!?" I said.

"Hey sis! Came to see the new one! News spreads fast in this little town," he laughed. It wasn't a pleasant laugh it was one that sent shivers down your spine.

"Look, Jas, now really isn't a good time. I really need to be going!" I tried to move past him and he smiled down at me. My eyes widened. I felt a prick in my arm and his cold fingers brushing the skin of my arm. I word was disappearing, "why?" I managed to slur before falling into his arms.

Michael POV

I woke, it wasn't even a slowly open my eyes moment, they just opened and the world came into focus. I felt my gums ache as I had obviously lost blood. I tried to feel for my hands but when I looked at them they were staked into the concrete floor I was laying on. I groaned in pain as I tried to get up.

I looked around and noticed a cage. As I looked closer I noticed two people in it. "Shane?" I said. He looked up meeting my eyes. His were red I look down at his lap to see Claire. Her face, arms, well her whole body was covered in blood! Oh god! No! Not Claire! I tried to listen for her heart beat but the pain in my body and shock was overwhelming. I wasn't sure if it was Shane's heartbeat or another's or whether she was really gone! She couldn't go; she was the one who kept us all together.

A door creaked open above and someone was coming down the stairs. In that moment all the anger bubbled inside of me and I saw red mists. A guy stood over me, one I recognised from the hospital. I screamed in frustrations. "How could you!? Where are they?"

"Where are who!? Oh, you mean your pathetic wife and kid!?" I glared at him, I mean if looks could kill this guy would be deader than dead!

"I'm taking that as a yes then, well you see with your little obstruction, you managed to give her enough time to disappear." He said bluntly obviously annoyed. "but that means that I have plenty of time to kill you whilst waiting for her and your brat to show up then, I mean you did say 'over my dead body' after all" he laughed cruelly. I felt a red hot liquid shower my neck and face. Well at least I will die knowing I saved my kid I thought, just let them be safe. Were my last thoughts before passing out again!

**_Okay, so what do you think I should do next? I have a few ideas but really up to you! You've seen these scenes from Michael and Eve, thinking of bringing in a few more characters. Sorry, I know a lot of you will be upset about Claire, but all part of the plan! What do you think about the length of the chapter? Too long? Short? All right? Hope you like it, so please review what you think! _**

**_~Eve Rosser-Glass xx_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Eve POV**

Where was I and where was Zach!? Oh my Gosh! I sat bolt upright, a bit too fast. My eye sight went funny for a second and I held my eyes tightly closed for a minute and trying to calm my breaths. I felt a bony hand but pressure on my shoulder and push me back down. "Zach" I slurred before slipping back into unconsciousness and as much as I tried to fight it, unconsciousness hit me like a tsunami, and there was no use trying to fight it because it was a lost cause and there was no hope of getting away!

**Shane POV**

I felt tears burn in my eyes again. Claire lay limp in my arms, I kept pressure on her wrist where I had ripped my shirt to strips to act as bandages. I could also feel her pulse but it was so feint that it scared me. I hadn't grown up with Claire but now I don't think I could live without her. I really couldn't!

I heard the door at the top of the stairs creak open again; Michael was still passed out on the floor. How could everything just go wrong so quickly? Just when something good was going on it all had to be ruined.

The ring leader guy who had been torturing Claire and Michael stepped out of the shadows. I hated to leave Claire but I could let him torment Claire anymore.

He took a step towards Michael, "Why?" I questioned.

He turned on his heels towards me, "why what?"

"Why would you do such a thing, ruin a family, how could you?"

"Keep your nose where it belongs boy" he snarled. There was obviously something going on here, deeper, that he was talking about. I swore under my breath. He stepped closer to the bars. "Why can't we go yet?" i asked.

"Because the girl has disappeared and you are all staying here until she comes here with the atrocity that is _their_ kid. He sneered. "Well I'm sure that cage is lovely for you! _How's_ your girl?" That was it, I lunged, placing my arms through the gaps of the bars and reaching for him. He managed to step back just in time.  
"Now don't be doing that now. You don't want me to have to come and get my hands on your girl now do you? Trust me, next time I won't be so nice!" He laughed.

Michael stirred and his eyes opened. His eyes were bright crimson red. I guess he was hungry, great! I really hated the fact that he was a vamp and I was still adjusting to the whole idea and right now I was pretty glad to be on the inside of the metal cage.

**Michael POV**

I was fighting to keep control now. Part of me was trying to break free, that was the part of me that I had kept locked away and never really let it show to anyone! But it was strong and I was so hungry. _Snap_, I felt the silver coated wooden stake, which had held me to the floor snap and my hand broke free. I instantly felt my hand trying to heal itself. It was going to take a while because I was still young and because the stake had done quite a bit of damage. I looked up, it was him. The guy who had possibly destroyed my family or harmed them either way.

I tried to grab him with my free hand; he stumbled backwards into the cage.

I saw another guy, move fast and put his arm around his throat in a head lock. It was Shane, he whispered something in his ear and then pulled his head back fast again the metal bars. He let go of the guy and he slid the floor, his head lulled at an awkward angle, his whole body hunched over.

I could smell blood. The animal inside me was getting a tighter hold on me. I held my breath and pulled the stake out of my other hand and feet, ignoring the sizzling that the silver caused my skin. I pulled myself up and shook my head. I waited for the dizziness to fade before kicked the metal frame, letting my anger drive me kicks. I don't know how much longer I can keep this monster inside me under control!

After several pretty hard kicks, there was a gap big enough for Shane and Claire to fit through. Shane picked up Claire in his arms, and carried her out. I was trying to hold onto any piece of me, to stop the monster taking control. "Run!" I screamed at Shane before I lost control. Hissing at the smell of blood, I had lost everything and the smell and taste of blood was now controlling me...

**Shane POV**

I ran, I knew Michael wouldn't just say that. I made it up the stairs two at a time, still holding Claire. Her skin was so pale, she looked dead, and her eyes had dark circles around them. I was afraid for her. Please Claire, hold on, I silently prayed. I reached the top of the stairs and kicked open the door. Luckily no one was around to see us, so I kept running and never stopping or looking back.

I knew that neither Eve nor Zach were in this place so they must be alive and in hiding somewhere.

As I ran I could feel myself getting weaker, my muscles aching and the feeling that my lungs were about to give in, but I kept going I had to, if I wanted to keep Claire alive that is!

**_Hope you like it so far, sorry if you think the escaping was rubbish but I didn't want Amelie or Oliver to come save them! Where is Eve and Zach then? Anyone got any clue? Please review and let me know what you think! :D x 3_**

**_~Eve Rosser-Glass xx_**


	14. Sorry :

_**Am really sorry i cant update tonight! I have a couple of big tests tomorrow so i need to focus on them and finish off revising, i will try and update tomorrow or two or three times at the weekend! Sorry! I havent forgotten! Will update as soon as i can ! :D xx**_

_**~Eve Rosser-Glass**_

_**Thankyou to all of you that have reviewed, favourites etc. i really appreciate it! :) xx 3 **_


	15. Chapter 14

Eve POV

Ugh! Consciousness floated into my mind as quickly as it had left taking away the icy darkness. I heard the 'bleep, bleep' noise, which is actually quite irritating after a while. I opened my eyes to see where I was. As they opened I caught a movement at the corner of my eye and instant pressure on my hand. "Eve?" I heard the familiar voice say. I turned my head in the direction of the voice. A familiar face loomed over me, "Michael?" I asked. He nodded his head, his eyes filled up with tears. "Y-Yo-You're h-h-heart s-stopped about a-a-an hour a-ago!" he stuttered, a tear drop ran down his cheek over his flawless skin. Reaching up to wipe it away I began to sit up. "Hey!" he looked up at me. "I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault, don't blame yourself. It's just that… I thought I had lost you… I'm nothing without you Eve." His words made my heard flutter. I hadn't even realised.  
"What happened anyway?" I asked, I really couldn't remember much. The last thing I remember is Jason knocki-"  
"-Jason!" Michael roared! "What did he do!" His eyes were turning redder and redder. I felt my heart beating faster which wasn't helped by the beeping machine starting to beep faster.  
"MICHAEL" I sharp clear tone spoke. I looked up to see the ice queen stood there. Michael turned towards her, hissing slightly. As soon as he realised who it was he quickly snapped out of it. Amelie was wearing one of her predictable grey-blue dresses with a smart jacket. Her hair consisted of a plait down one side which linked back into a bun, the whole hairstyle made her look younger. It reminded me that whilst everyone thought of her as old, she was probably frozen at the age in her early 20s!  
"Eve, glad to see you are well and awake. I have been told to inform you that you should be allowed home by the end of the day if all is well." I nodded. Pleased that I was finally allowed to go home, "Michael, I am trusting you that you are okay now, or I may need to take action that I may live to regret. I looked over at him, confused. What was she talking about? He looked down, ashamed, what the hell had he done? I could tell he wasn't going to tell me. "You will be glad to know that Shane and Claire will be joining you at Glass house later in the week."  
"Why aren't they coming home with us?" I asked.  
"I believe, Michael can answer your questions better than me," she nodded her head before heading out again.  
I looked over at him, "I'll explain later, just rest for now. I love you Eve,"  
"I love you too, just don't ever leave my side again!"  
"Never…"

_** Ok, sorry, thought I posted this chapter ages ago, but it appears I didn't! Please review! :D **_

_**~Eve Rosser-Glass xx**_


	16. Chapter 15

Hey, really sorry for not updating any sooner I have loads of test and exams recently that I haven't had any spare time! Hopefully you don't all hate me and I hope you enjoy! :D xx

Eve POV

Home at last. I stretched out on the sofa, Michaels arm around my waist. I snuggled up against him feeling safe in his arms. I never thought I'd appreciate this sofa as much as I did now. I heard the sound of the key turn in the door and it being pushed open, banging the wall as it opened. "Sssshhhhh! Shane!" I heard a familiar voice say. Michael stirred and sat up; I sat up leaning against him. Shane walked in carrying Claire, "CB!" I jumped up walking over to where Shane and Claire were. "You know I can walk!?" she laughed, Shane shrugged, setting her down carefully but not letting go of her hand. Awwwww! I hugged Claire tightly, "Eve," she winced, "not so tight!" she gasped.  
"Oops! Sorry CB!" she smiled at me, I smiled back, "how you feeling now?"  
"I'm feeling better…"  
"…Claire…"  
"What Shane?" she said rolling her eyes at me, I giggled, but Michael and Shane's faces told me it wasn't funny, "Oh my god! What happened! ...what!?"  
"Eve, Claire practically died!" I stood there opened mouthed staring Shane.  
"What? CB?!"  
"Shane! Stop over exaggerating, I'm fine now see," she hugged him and he held onto her as if he was trying to hold onto thin air.  
"Claire, this sounds serious!"  
"Nah, I'm fine, trust me!  
"Claire! Your heart stopped and you stopped breathing!"  
"Yeah, but…" she didn't finish, she just buried her face into Shane's stomach. Michael stood behind me draping his arm around my shoulders. For a moment everyone was silent thinking through, we all knew it. If we had lost Claire, we would have lost Shane too, Michael had told me what he had tried to do last time, and I doubt I could cope losing one of them let alone both of them! Claire kept us all together; I dread to think where we would be without her right now!

**Later that day – Shane POV**

Eve had put Zach down. It had been a good night in the end. Eve and I had cooked dinner (tacos) and we played a couple of board games. I had won one game and Michael won the other. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Claire. She had already banned me from telling her parents about the whole incident. I just couldn't help from not knowing where she was, it had really scared me in the hospital, I almost had a complete breakdown. Luckily Michael was there when Eve had been brought in and he had sorted out… well… his blood issue.

The moment the doctor said I could go in to see Claire and that she was stable was just, I can't even describe the feeling, I am just so relieved that she is here. I keep holding her hand, in case she disappears which may sound weird but I don't think I could survive without her. Without her there is a piece missing from me.

I stared at her auburn hair, it sat perfectly framing her face, and she looked up at me and smiled blushing, so to try and hide it she looked down. I put my hand under her chin and raised her head so she was looking at me, "I love you," I whispered, leaning forward I kissed her. The fireworks started in the background. "Ugh! Get a room!" Eve yawned. Claire pulled away smiling, I flipped her off. She didn't move to far away from me. We stayed there a while, sitting arms wrapped around each other until Claire yawned. "Come on you, you'd better get off to bed!" She nodded and tried to get up. I picked her up carefully. She put her arms around my neck and placed her head in the crook of my neck. I could feel her warmth, I never wanted to let her go, never let anybody hurt her again.

I walked into her room, placed her on the bed. She sat back up, "I need to get changed" she was barely awake.

"Okay, you want me to go." I said I bent forward to kiss her, it was only supposed to be a quick kiss, but it lasted a lot longer! "No, stay!" she kissed me back.  
"Well, if I must…"

_**Okay sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but I haven't had any spare time to write my fanfic! As it's the easter holidays next week I will be able to update more often hopefully! :D xx Please Review and let me know what you think, not sure how much more I am going to continue with this story – what do you guys think? xx ~Eve Rosser-Glass xx**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Okay so I know that a lot of you wont be happy about this, but this is going to be the last chapter but am considering a sequel xx I hope that this fanfic is good and that all of you (the readers) have enjoyed it.**_

**Eve POV**

I guess looking back over that week we had all been really very lucky to say the least! It had been about a couple of weeks since the whole catastrophe. Nothing had happened connecting the incident since then, no threatening messages or comments from people. It seemed quiet… to quiet. _No – too cheesy Eve_ I thought, but I guess it was kinda true though! Every time I went out I was waiting for something to happen but nothing did.

It was still early but I had been up with Zach. It didn't help that the fears of those people coming after us came to me in nightmares which haunted me every night. They scared me, I couldn't lose him, not Zach he was just part of me now that I couldn't live without. I rocked Zach in my arms, his eyes were still bright blue, so I guess they were gunna stay that colour but he had my dark hair. His skin wasn't vampire pale but it wasn't as dark as mine was (but then again I had a little fake tan on as I couldn't sit in the sun for very long with all the commotion), his skin was incredibly smooth though and so soft.

As far as I could see Zach was pretty much a human baby, I mean no blood cravings or super speed/strength and he was growing. Luckily that meant that he would grow up, and if he was human he would fit in better with the other kids.

**Claire POV**

I was woken up by the smell of coffee. My eyes opened and the light that still managed to make its way in though the curtains lit up the room without it being blinding. I looked up to see Shane sitting next to me holding a cup of coffee, smiling. His other hand was stroking me hair. "Mornin," I said.

"Mornin." I pushed myself up into a sitting position and wiped my eyes yawning. Shane put his cup on the side table and leant towards me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms went around my body pulling me closer. Our faces were inches apart, and I leant forward and kissed him.  
I don't know how long we were there, kissing, but by the time we got up, both out coffees were cold. God I loved him, he just made me feel so in control and out of control all at the same time, sending my hormones running around.

"hey Shane, I… I've been thinking… erm..." I really didn't know how to ask him this. I know that he had mentioned it before but I totally wasn't ready then. "What is it Claire?" he looked at me all serious,

"Well, maybe, I was thinking… erm that we could… errr"

"Come on Claire spit it out," he joked; I closed my eyes and just spoke

"Was thinking that maybe we could get our own place?" I opened my eyes again. His face was in complete shock. "Yeah, don't worry about it, it was just an idea, it was stu…" I was cut off by Shane pulling me back over towards him and kissing me. I sighed, I had been thinking about it for a while, I mean I knew that Eve and Michael wanted their own space, and I guess that was even more likely the case now. I had been considering this for a while, I would be a real step for both Shane and me if we got our own place.

"It's not stupid at all," he whispered into my ear, his breath tickling it a little making we giggle.  
"So you want to then?" I asked

"Yes Claire, I want to get a place with you." We both smiled at each other like goofy teens in love (which we probably were but that wasn't the point!)

**Michael POV**

I held Zach in my arms, I couldn't believe it not only was I a vampire, a musician and a husband, I was also a father. I mean I know I had turned down the proposal from the music company a few years back but they had still been contacting me since wanted to sign me.

Zach, what would I do without him? I couldn't wait for him to grow up, all the things I could teach him.  
I looked up and realised that Eve was standing leaning against the wall opposite me staring. I smiled. She walked over. I held Zach in one arm and she came and sat on my lap. I hugged her tight, I couldn't believe how lucky I was – seeing the circumstances and Morganville. But despite everything, Eve loved me and I had a beautiful son and great friends, I guess everything seemed to be going well and everyone was happy for a change. We should probably savour it, because it isn't likely to last.

_**Okay so there you go. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed the story I am most definitely grateful! I'm sure there will be a sequel at some point, if there is anything you would like me to include in it let me know, I have a few ideas but we will see.**_

_**Thanks once again.**_

_**~Eve Rosser-Glass**_


	18. Authors Note

Authors Note

I'd ike to thank every one who has reviewed and read my work - it means a lot it really does.

Sequel is most likely but like i said let me know if you have any ideas!

When i write i love to listen to music for inspiration, so here is some of my playlist that i listened to whilst writing

'Heroes' - All Time Low  
'Don't Panic' - Coldplay  
'Never Enough' - Decade (both original and acoustic)  
'Echo' - Jason Walker  
'Emergency', 'Monster' and 'Now' - Paramore  
'Crash', 'Little Bit of Truth' and 'Stay With Me' - You Me At Six

Thanku xx

~Eve Rosser-Glass

3

:)


	19. Authors Note - Preview

hi guys just to let you know i have started to write the bday girl sequel - relations

i have started to write the first chapter and the preview of it is up on my Profile page (or whatever you call it!)

I hope you like it and i will post the rest of the first chapter starting in may at some point!

~Eve Rosser-Glass xxx


End file.
